Yukari Akiyama
Yukari Akiyama (秋山 優花里, Akiyama Yukari) the loader of the Anglerfish Team and one of the five main protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Yukari is a second-year student from Ooarai Girls High School. Yukari's father is a barber and her house doubles as a barber shop. She's also the loader of the Anglerfish Team. The manga is told from Yukari's point of view. Through it, we learn that Yukari has been in love with tanks since she was little, but as other girls found interest in other things, she became isolated and ostracized by her classmates. When Ooarai reveals that its sensha-dō program is being revived, she wastes no time in joining, finally finding a sanctuary where she can be herself. She is even more overjoyed when she learns that Miho Nishizumi has also joined, though under very different circumstances. Appearance Yukari is a girl with short and curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Personality Yukari has a cheerful personality and is a dedicated tank enthusiast. Her hobby is collecting scale models of tanks, as well as relics from tanks and wars like wheels, tracks, jerrycans etc. She has a great respect for Miho, and habitually refers to her as "Nishizumi-dono". She even remembered Miho's vital statistics, such as her three sizes from Water War! OVA. Background Yukari is the third new friend of Miho, since her transference to Ooarai Girls High School. She admires Miho intensely, almost like a starstruck fan. Yukari followed Miho's exploits during the previous Sensha-Dō Finals, but respects her decision to save her teammates unlike Miho's sister and mother, who did not condone the decision. During the mock-up match against the other girls from Ooarai's Sensha-Dō Team (which was supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno), Yukari acted as the gunner for Miho's tank team and managed to hit every other tank on the field. After they won the mock-up match, Yukari offered to be the team's loader to allow Hana Isuzu to use her new found skills as a gunner. Later, Yukari's tank team will be called "Anglerfish Team". Unknown to the rest of her team, Yukari infiltrated Saunders University High School's ship disguised as a Saunders student to learn about their strategies for the upcoming match against Ooarai in the national tournament. She managed to learn which tanks Saunders planned to use, as well as their general strategy. When Yukari returned, she was surprised by Miho and the rest of the Anglerfish Team. They had come to visit her home as they were worried about what had happened to her. Yukari then showed the Ooarai girls the self-made video of her Saunders' campus infiltration. During the semi-final sensha-dō match against Pravda Girls High School, Yukari once again infiltrated an enemy territory along with Erwin in order to do reconnaissance and find the locations of Pravda's tanks, including their flag tank. Trivia *Her favorite flower is the Dandelion and her favorite tank is the Polish 7TPdw (two turret version). *She has her own Girls und Panzer special called "The Humble Yukari Akiyama's Tank Corner" (Fushou - Akiyama Yukari no Sensha Kouza), which is 6 episodes long. Each episode comes with its respective Girls und Panzer BD/DVD like the OVA episodes. Each episode is roughly 5 minutes long, and has Yukari talking about the characteristics and history of certain tanks in the show, following a certain theme each episode (e.g. episode 3 was about American tanks). *When she inflitrated Saunders Girls High School she calls herself as Sergeant Oddball. This was a reference to the Sherman tank commander of the same name played by actor Donald Sutherland in the movie Kelly's Heroes (1970). *In Episode 6 (~20:53), Erwin gives her the nickname Heinz Wilhelm Guderian. *Yukari Akiyama was the second character to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls und Panzer. *Yukari's birthday is June 6th, the same date in 1944 as the start of Operation Overlord, better known as D-Day, the Allied invasion of Normandy. *It could be ironic that Yukari has messy hair while her father is a barber, but it is revealed in the Chpater 13 of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! that whatever the hairstyle her parents made, her hair would always return to her original fluffy form. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Loaders Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory